gtafandomcom-20200222-history
De Santa Residence
The De Santa Residence is a safehouse in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The mansion is located in Rockford Hills, an affluent residential neighborhood in Los Santos, San Andreas. It is bordered by West Eclipse Boulevard, Portola Drive, Edwood Way and Rockford Drive. The house first appears in the mission given to Franklin Clinton by Simeon Yetarian, Complications. This is Michael's primary residence. The house was given to Michael after making an "off-the books" deal with FIB agent Dave Norton in 2004. The house is built in the Spanish Renaissance style, a style that is very popular in Beverly Hills. The property contains a pool, hot-tub, and tennis court, where Michael can play tennis against his wife. Attached to the house is a two-car garage. The interior is made up of three bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs, however, one of the bathrooms, which is across from Tracey's bedroom, is inaccessible to the player. There is also a large living room, kitchen, and doors to garage/outside downstairs. There is a skylight above the stairs inside the house that cannot be seen from the outside. Multiple copies of a book titled 'Dadanaissance' can be found on the shelves at the rear end of the living room. The title may be a portmanteau of 'Dada' (an European avant-garde arts movement in the 20th century) and 'Renaissance' (a term commonly used to refer to the European Renaissance in the Early Modern era). This implies that one of the De Santas (possibly Michael) has an interest in the arts. Another interesting book in the De Santa collection is titled 'Mountebank Gallery'. Historically, a mountebank was a quack medicine peddler who would advertise his medicines in public. Currently, the term refers to 'a person who deceives others, especially in order to trick them out of their money' (OED). The same book can also be found in Franklin's Vinewood Hills safehouse. Regardless of which protagonist the player is playing as (Michael, Franklin or Trevor) at the moment, the gate will open for the protagonist. If Trevor or Franklin fires a weapon or rockets at Michael's mansion, Michael will usually call or text them and angrily tell them to stop shooting/firing rockets at his house. This can also happen on other safehouses by getting a call from Franklin or Trevor. While inside the mansion, Michael will be unable to use weapons, except when wanted by the police. Whenever Michael enters the house, he will shout a variety of random lines saying he is home. A quote often used when he enters the house is "Honey I'm home!", or "Hey, big daddy's home as if anyone gives a shit." and many more. During the period the house is empty, Michael will ask if anyone is home, or simply remark that he'll "never get used to the silence". After completing Reuniting the Family, the comments tend to be more optimistic, and he might remark "Big daddy, in the house!", "Daddy's back, bitches!", or "Hey, your dad's back!". Each time Michael appears in the house, certain family members will appear. For example, there will be times Michael will enter the house and find Amanda in the kitchen drinking, sunbathing outside near the pool or doing Yoga, or relaxing on the couch inside. The next time Michael appears in the house, Amanda might not be around, instead, Jimmy De Santa might be in his room. However, Tracey De Santa very rarely appears in the house; when she does however, she will often be found sitting on the staircase leading upstairs or on the couch. If Michael approaches her, the player has the option of giving her $50 when she asks for money. At other times, Tracey can be heard having sex in her room behind a locked door. Following the Reuniting the Family mission, Tracey will most often be found in her room, either studying or talking to a friend on the phone. On occasion, it is possible to walk in on Amanda in the bedroom making use of a vibrator, which she proceeds to throw at Michael. The radio station playing inside the mansion is Lowdown FM. It is said to be protected by a security system, even though both Franklin and Trevor were able to get inside undetected in the missions Complications and Fame or Shame. In the mission Daddy's Little Girl, Tracey reveals that Michael's house was used to shoot a pornographic movie the previous year without Michael's knowledge. Other activities that can be done on the property include yoga, watching TV, accessing the Internet, smoking from Jimmy's bong, and drinking a glass of Amanda's green juice in the kitchen. Residents De Santa family * Michael De Santa * Amanda De Santa * Jimmy De Santa * Tracey De Santa Staff * Eva - Maid * Carlos - Gardener Vehicles * Michael's black Tailgater (unavailable between Did Somebody Say Yoga? and Monkey Business, customizable) * Amanda's red Sentinel (customizable) * Tracey's yellow Issi (customizable) * A white Bison (seen before Marriage Counseling when it is used and also during Complications) * Jimmy's BeeJay XL (in the garage during the mission Complications). * Michael's red Premier (appears after Did Somebody Say Yoga? until Caida Libre, replaces Michael's Tailgater. Can be customized) * Jimmy's Whippet Race Bike * Michael's Scorcher * Player's choice vehicles (maximum of two, must be parked in the garage). Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Complications *Father/Son *Marriage Counseling *Friend Request *Daddy's Little Girl *Mr. Philips *Fame or Shame *Did Somebody Say Yoga? *Minor Turbulence *Bury the Hatchet *Fresh Meat *Reuniting the Family *Meltdown *The Big Score (Subtle Approach Only) ;GTA Online *Every Bullet Counts I Interactions When Michael is in his house, he may find his family and the house cleaners in the middle of various activities. Some of these can spawn at the same time, like kids in their rooms and Amanda on the ground floor. Michael can interact with them if the player presses right on the D-pad/E key when near them. When he does so, they will respond to him kindly or disrespectfully. Before the mission Reuniting the Family, Amanda usually responds to Michael with sarcastic remarks such as "I wonder where I went wrong". After Michael's family move back in, the tone of the conversations becomes a lot more positive (and even romantic). Jimmy usually responds respectfully to his father. If Michael interacts with Tracey, however, she will not respond. The house maid and cleaners do not respond when interacted with since Michael usually tells them "Keep doing what you're doing". The following is a list of some interactions and events that may happen in the mansion: *Amanda sitting on the couch, wearing a bathrobe and cucumber mask. *Amanda sitting on the couch, drifting in and out of consciousness, drunk on wine. *Amanda in the kitchen, drinking whisky. *Amanda in the kitchen, complaining about her fruit drink. *Amanda in the kitchen, talking to a friend over the phone. *Amanda in her bedroom, masturbating with a Dildo. *Jimmy in the kitchen, looking for food in the refrigerator. *Jimmy in his bedroom, playing video games and insulting other players. *Jimmy locked in his room, telling a friend he could "lose weight" if he wanted to. *Jimmy complaining about the lack of a car: **Jimmy in the driveway complaining about not having a car and riding off on a Bicycle. **Jimmy may sometimes be standing in the middle of the street, next to his Whippet Race Bike in front of the entrance to the driveway. He will be frozen in place and will not react unless he is bumped into, or harmed, after which he will mount his bike and ride away. **Jimmy may sometimes be standing in the middle of the road, near the south-west corner of the property, blocking traffic. If the player parks near him, he'll get in the car and drive it to the house, where he'll complain about the lack of a car and walk inside. *Tracey on the couch, watching TV. *Tracey on the couch, sleeping. *Tracey on the couch, crying about Michael and Amanda fighting again. *Tracey in the TV room, playing a dancing game. *Tracey sitting on the stairs, drunk; Michael can give her $50. *Tracey in her room, talking to a friend on the phone. *Tracey locked in her room, having sex. *Tracey in the bathroom, puking into the toilet. *Tracey locked in the bathroom, doing drugs. *Tracey walking out of the house to drive in her yellow Issi. *Amanda, Jimmy, and Tracey watching TV. Tracey will insist that it's a good show and wants to continue watching, while Jimmy rarely speaks and asks to play video games, which Tracey refuses. Amanda frequently looks amazed at how bad the show is and occasionally suggests they watch something else. *Amanda, Jimmy, and Tracey sitting around the table in the kitchen, discussing relationships; Amanda claims she'll "miss this" when the children move out, and Jimmy claims he will hire a maid when he gets his own house. *Jimmy and Tracey cursing each other and storming off to their rooms. *Amanda or Tracey sleeping in their bedrooms. *Amanda or Tracey sunbathing outside the house. *Members taking a shower in the inaccessible bathroom. *Eva cleaning things around the house and saying that she only takes things to clean at home. *Carlos using a leaf blower in front of the house. *Carlos trying to start a lawnmower in front of the house. *Carlos cleaning the pool with a net. *A blue exercise ball can be found in the living room; if pushed outside into the pool, it will become buoyant to the extent that Michael can stand on top of it without falling into the pool. Only after Reuniting the Family: *Amanda in the kitchen, drinking fruit juice. *Amanda outside the house, practicing Yoga. *Jimmy in the kitchen, creating a job resume on his computer; if the player looks closely at the screen, they will see a Lifeinvader profile of Niko Bellic. *Jimmy in his bedroom, playing video games quietly. *Jimmy in his bedroom, exercising. *Tracey in her bedroom, studying on her computer. *Tracey in her bedroom, talking to a friend on the phone. *The family siting in the kitchen, talking about ordering a pizza. *Amanda and Tracey entering the house with shopping bags. Bugs/Glitches *Early in the game, some players may witness Michael's family members standing on top of furniture, notably on the sofa and kitchen surfaces. They will also somehow start cloning. Leaving the room and going back will result more clones spawning. Also, random pedestrians (such as construction workers) will be walking around the house and leaving. Abusing the glitch will cause the game to freeze. *Possibly due to a spawn glitch, Michael's Tailgater will sometimes spawn in the middle of the road outside the Mansion's driveway entrance, regardless of where Michael left it. *If Michael sits on the couch while members of his family are also seated, they will sometimes vanish from the house. *If a car pulls out of the driveway, or if there is a void spot, a vehicle of the family may randomly spawn. *Entering the house as Franklin or Trevor: **Climb onto the roof of the house or the garage. Switch to another character and quickly switch back. The player should spawn inside the house, but cannot exit the house unless entering the house with Michael. (Tested on Xbox 360). ***It is also possible to do the glitch by parking a car in front of the garage (do not exit the vehicle), switch to another character and switch back (Tested on PS3). **Another way to get in the house as Franklin or Trevor is to simply enter at the same time as the family members (for example, Jimmy will most often go inside after finishing his cycling exercise), and once this is done, it will work the same way as the aforementioned glitch. **Michael's mansion can be accessed in Grand Theft Auto Online. Park a car next to the garage and access the roof by climbing on top of the car. When on top of the roof of the garage, jump on to the small metal balcony (this may take several attempts), open the protagonist's phone and choose "job list". Enter a job and then exit. When the protagonist respawns they should be inside the mansion. **In the interior of the house, there is a skylight above the stairs, but if the player goes onto the roof, no skylight is to be found in the exact spot. This is most likely a developer oversight. **When viewing the fountain from inside the house, either through windows or doorways, the fountain will not be spraying water, however, water will still be moving around in the fountain as if it is. **Sometimes when switching to Michael and he is at his house, a couple seconds after switching, the player may hear an explosion in the distance outside of the house. This is actually a plane that has spawned incorrectly in mid air (usually upside down) and ends up crashing into the streets. Changes in time *After completing the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?, Michael's family will leave him and the house will slowly become untidy. At first pizza boxes and Burger Shot bags can be found scattered around the house with gnats flying around it and picture frames will be dropped on the floor. After awhile alcohol bottles will appear and cereal boxes in the kitchen. Multiple dressers and drawers will be opened and the flowers on the table will slowly die. The player can also find "Fuck you very much" written in lipstick on the mirror in Michael's bathroom, which may have been left by Amanda or Eva the maid. Later in the game copies of Chains of Intimacy will appear around the house. After the mission Reuniting the Family, the house returns to normal with Eva appearing again. *After completing the mission Meltdown, a Meltdown film poster and a bottle of champagne will appear next to the door of Michael's bedroom. *After Bury the Hatchet, a pair of FlyUS tickets and an accompanying folder can be found on a small table near the staircase at the front of the entrance. It is possible that these tickets are Michael's plane tickets from the same mission. A postcard reading "Greetings from North Yankton" can also be found resting against the lamp, on the same table as the tickets. *If the player chooses to kill Michael, "For Sale" signs will appear outside the house and Michael's family will not be present. This suggests that they have moved away to get away from Franklin and possibly Trevor.https://youtu.be/MJWCZj7WpbE?t=14m24s *After the family moves out for the first time, there's a note on the refrigerator that says "I hope you choke on this". *The message on the kitchen blackboard is updated several times. **Before Did Somebody Say Yoga? a "Daddy alcohol count" will be present all the different alcohol Michael drinks. **After Reuniting the Family it will read "Fat Camp" and "College Prep". Gallery Floorplan-GTAV-DeSanta_Residence-ground_floor.png|Interior floor plan - ground floor. Floorplan-GTAV-DeSanta_Residence-upper_floor.png|Upper level floor plan. Michael's House-GTAV.png|Overview from the southeast. De Santa House GTA V.png|Overview from the southwest. Michael's Mansion.jpg|Overview looking west. Tennis-GTAV.jpg|A screenshot of Michael's mansion during the Beta. FlyUS-GTAV-Michael'sTicket.png|A pair of FlyUS tickets. Postcard-GTAV-NorthYankton.png|A postcard from North Yankton. Michaels_Mansion_GTAVe_Traceys_Room_vacated.jpg|Family moving out. Michael'sMansion-GTAV-RockstarNorthPainting.PNG|A painting on the wall, reading "R North", a reference to Rockstar North. Interior Michael'sMansion-GTAV-Hallway.PNG|Hallway and entrance. Michael'sMansion-GTAV-Kitchen.PNG|Kitchen. Michael'sMansion-GTAV-LivingRoom.PNG|Lounge. Michael'sMansion-GTAV-DiningRoom.PNG|Dining area. Michael'sMansion-GTAV-Stairs.PNG|Stairway. Michael'sMansion-GTAV-Landing.PNG|Landing. Michael'sMansion-GTAV-Tracey'sBedroom.PNG|Tracey's bedroom. Michael'sMansion-GTAV-Bathroom.PNG|Bathroom. Michael'sMansion-GTAV-Jimmy'sBedroom.PNG|Jimmy's bedroom. Michael'sMansion-GTAV-MainBedroom.PNG|Main bedroom. Michael'sMansion-GTAV-Closet.PNG|Closet. Trivia *A painting in Michael's house reads "R North", a clear reference to Rockstar North. *Despite the house having a private driveway, Michael will usually park his car in the street. This may be a glitch, although it occurs again in the enhanced version, suggesting it might be intentional, perhaps symbolic of Michael's feelings of estrangement from his family. References de:Michaels Villa pl:Rezydencja Michaela ru:Особняк Майкла es:Mansión de Michael De Santa Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V